


Marvey kärlek (=love)

by solenskiner



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Caring Harvey, Character Study, Consensual Underage Sex, First Date, Fluff, Harvey utterly loving it, Humor, Inspired by Music, Kinky, M/M, Mike in women's lingerie, One Shot Collection, Pre-Slash, Sexual Tension, Swedish Music, Tag as I go on, anniversary sex, because it's great, but no porn, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solenskiner/pseuds/solenskiner
Summary: My Marvey One Shot Collection. Each chapter will be about a Song.It's funny, fluffy, kinky and makes you smile. What more is there to want?





	1. En hand i himelen

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely readers!
> 
> This is purely Marvey. And Swedish (Pop)Music, because I love both and I think it's a great combination.  
> English is not my native language and I have no beta, so sorry for all mistakes. I try my best :)  
> Also, I use a mix of British and American English, I apologize if that confuses you. I will try to stick to British, since it's what I learned and is used around here.  
> Disclaimer for this work: I do not own Suits or any characters used. I do not make money with this.  
> The songs used are property of the artists. No plagiarism intended. 
> 
> So, have fun and enjoy.

The song for this chapter: [En hand i himelen by Jonathan Johansson](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GsJ7GoWSMbk&list=RDGsJ7GoWSMbk#t=0)

***

Mike feels giddy. He can't fucking believe it.

He. Yes. _He_ has a date with Harvey.

 _Today_ _._

It's actually ridiculous how nervous he feels. He is a god damn adult man, but his hands are sweaty and he checked his appearance like 20 times the last 5 minutes.

He has known Harvey for 4 years now and while he had a really bad case of hero worshipping going on at the beginning, they have settled into a nice banter/sarcastic humor/movie quotes friendship.

Mike likes to think that he knows Harvey quite well by now. Maybe better than anybody else.

And still... until a few days ago he hasn't believed it possible for Harvey to return his feelings.

It's Harvey after all... The best closer in the city, probably the whole state. The man that could have every model on this planet.

Why he agreed to go on this date... Mike isn't really sure why.

 

There is a knock that interrupts Mike's musing. He takes one last deep breath and opens the door.

The sight of Harvey leaning against his door frame, a gentle smile on his face is enough to make Mike's heart flutter in his chest.

But, to be honest he is a little bit surprised. Harvey wears a grey faded jeans, a v-neck t-shirt and a jacket.

Harvey hasn't told him where they would go on the date, but Mike has expected dinner in some fancy restaurant and Harvey in one of his three piece suits. Not that it matters, he looks absolute stunning anyway.

Harvey's smile widens and he holds out a hand to take.

"Ready to go?"

Mike answers with a big grin and takes the other's hand.

 

Harvey surprises him again when he tells him that they will walk to their destination. Not that Mike cares.

It's a lovely day. The sun is shining, the sky a crystal blue and it's quite warm for spring.

They talk about the firm, the latest Louis fiasco and how Jessica kicks everybody's ass.

The conservation is easy going and Harvey looks over from time to time with a fond look and a smile and Mike can't understand why they didn't do this earlier.

After quite a while they are finally standing in front of Central Park and Mike only raises an eyebrow at Harvey.

He just chuckles and murmurs a "Come on" while dragging Mike with him deeper inside of the Park.

They stop in front of an empty place, between the trees.

"Hello boys!" Mike jumps and looks shocked when suddenly, out of nowhere, Donna stands beside him.

"Having a good time?" She looks down at their joined hands and her grin gets even bigger. Mike feels himself blush while Harvey just rolls his eyes.

She hands over a basket to Harvey, says goodbye, winks at them (making Mike blush even more) and departs.

Harvey points to a tree. "You coming?" Mike just grins and follows.

The great Harvey Specter has prepared _a picnic_ for them.  If it wouldn't be so charming kitschy sweet, Mike would laugh until he cries. 

They sit down on the blanket and Harvey begins to put out food and drinks while telling him about Donna's part in his big scheme. It feels slights surreal, how relaxed, open and at ease this Harvey is and Mike wonders, that maybe the Harvey at work just wears a mask, that this... this is the _real_ Harvey.

Mike can't even think about how happy and stupidly in love this makes him feel to know Harvey trusts him this much.

They talk about everything while eating and laughing in between. He learns that Harvey has a younger brother, who is married and has two kids.

Mike tells him about his adventures during his time as a bike messenger.

At some point they laid down and now their arms and legs are brushing against each other while they look at the sky.

"Do you ever wish you could fly?"

Harvey raises an eyebrow at him, but smiles. "As a kid, maybe. But after that. Not really. Why do you ask?

Mike smiles and stretches a hand in the sky. "Just think it would be nice, no? To be able to discover everything from above, to be able to travel anywhere you want."

Harvey takes his hand and brings it down to his chest, then turns over and caresses Mike's cheek with his thumb.

"I find that right now, there is no place I would rather be."  Then he leans down and their lips meet in a gentle kiss.

It's really only a soft press of lips, but it's already the best kiss Mike has ever had.

Harvey smiles and lies down again, dragging Mike along, so that his head lies on top of Harvey's chest.

He tells him about sitting in the garden, listing to his dad play the saxophone and Mike closes his eyes, enjoying the sun and the warmth that is totally Harvey.

It's not what he expected at all when he woke up in the morning, but he won't complain for sure.

Harvey is many things and Mike feels honored to be allowed to see him this gentle, caring and open and looks forward to all the things he will find out in the future.

_Their future._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very fluffy kitschy. A good start, eh? :)


	2. Finast utan filter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by:  
> "I just pictured you in drag”.  
> “I could pull that off. I have soft features”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, first. I am sorry for the delay. I sadly can't promise that it's gonna be better from now on. I am in my last year at uni and it's crazy!  
> Also, this chapter turned out completely different than I planned! But you know... going with the flow.  
> Important to know: In this chapter Mike is cross-dressing, but I continued to write "he". Why you can read in the notes at the end.  
> English is not my first language and I have no beta, so sorry for the mistakes.  
> Enjoy!

Song for this chapter: [Nadja Evelina - Finast utan filter ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QiVSetjAx30)

 

It all started with: “I just pictured you in drag”.  
The “I could pull that off. I have soft features” came automatic and was out of his mouth before Mike realized it.

The thing is Mike _knows_ that he can pull it off. He has done that often enough. Just not for some exams.

Nobody knows this, but beside all his cheap suits, skinny ties and well-worn jeans there is a different kind of clothes in his wardrobe.  
Dresses long and short, in black or colour. So many shoes, like high heels, ballerinas and snickers.    
And then of course bras and panties, some are comfy made of cotton and others are sexy Lingerie made of the finest silk.  
And that’s just his wardrobe. The bathroom is full with makeup and under his bed are all his wigs stored.  
Mike wouldn’t say it’s his hobby to dress up like a woman. It’s more about coming home.  
He likes to be a man. He _is_ a man. That was never the issue. He just loves the feeling of a dress fitting snugly, the lipstick on his lips, how his legs seem to be _endless_ when he wears high heels.  

It just feels great and _right_ , somehow. Mike never really tried to explain it to anyone. Most people laugh about people in drag, some insult, but understand…  
The only people that understand are the ones that do it too. Because there is no explaining, just the feeling and for understanding you must have experienced it yourself.  
Mike remembers the first time he has been in a Drag club. He has been 17 back then. Still unsure of everything. But when he has seen the first one, he has been sure of this one thing: I want this too.

So things started slowly, he began to wear women’s underwear sometimes. Then he bought a few shoes. He never said anything to Granny, nor did she ever say anything about it to him.  
But Mike is sure that she knew and that she accepted it because she loved him exactly how he was.    
Over the years, especially when he got his own flat, he bought more stuff. The moment he hit the 21 Mike has been out there, in the clubs. Sometimes in normal bars, just to see how far he would get with his act.

Back to the point. Mike hasn’t had time for dressing up and going out lately. Work has been crazy. But this _one_ sentence out of Harvey’s mouth and he couldn’t stop thinking about it.  
It’s like an itch that won’t go away until he is in one of his dresses.

So when a Friday finally comes when he gets home before 11 p.m., Mike knows that he will do it.  
He turns up his music extra loud and then starts.  
First the dress. Today he feels like wearing dark violet. So he chooses a dress that goes to the knees, is really tight and has the right cut to make his shoulders and waist look smaller.  
Then he searches for the fitting shoes and underwear. He decides for sexy black.  
He lays everything on the bed and then goes to the bathroom.

Shaving will take _forever!_

2 hours later Mike stands before the mirror and smiles.  
The dress and shoes look great together. He decided on basic makeup with smoky eyes and red lipstick and a blond wig with curls going over his shoulders.

He looks like a goddess.

Mike wants something risky for tonight. So he chooses a pub uptown.  
Everything goes smoothly. The cab driver says goodbye with a “Have a good evening, Miss” and when he enters the bar, nobody points or looks offended at him.  
He orders a cosmopolitan and feels how sip after sip, the stress from work slowly crumbles away.

 “Hey. I am Kyle.”

Mike turns around and sees a handsome man, probably around 30, short blond hair and with a charming smile.  
Now it’s time to shine, Mike. Now it’s time to shine.  
“Hi. I am Michelle.”  
They talk and Kyle orders another drink for Mike. He is nice enough and quite funny.  
Everything feels comfortable and thrilling at the same time.  
But then, somewhere between their 3rd and 4th  drink Kyle leans closer and whispers: “Why don’t we continue this at my place?” and grabs Mike between the legs.  
Mike might have said yes before, but surely not now. What an asshole!  
Not that it matters much, because the moment Kyle notices that he has something extra _down there_ his eyes go wide and he stumbles back.  
“What the fuck man?!”  
Thank god, before he starts to scream and cause a scene, a hand grips firmly Kyle's arm and holds him back.  
"This is a fine establishment, not some seedy bar for fist fights. You got a problem? Then leave.”  
Mike freezes on his stool while Kyle murmurs something angrily, but leaves without another fuss.  
This voice can only belong to one person and when Mike turns around he already knows who he will see there.

Harvey

“Are you fine Miss?”

And for a moment Mike is speechless. Could it be that Harvey doesn’t recognize him?  
But then he sees the warmth and care shine in these brown eyes and the gentle smile and Mike is sure, Harvey knows.  
 “Yes, thank you. But I will leave now anyway.”  
However, before he can stand up and run out of this shitty bar to hid forever, Harvey moves to block his way and holds out his arm.  
“Would you mind if I accompany you to the cab?”  
Mike looks from the arm up to Harvey’s face and back again.  
He murmurs a shy “Alright” and takes the arm, while he can feel a giant blush spreading from his cheeks to his ears. Hopefully it’s dark enough that Harvey won’t see.

Harvey hails a cab and holds the door open for him, all gentlemanlike.  
“Thanks. And also thank you for your help, before.”  
Harvey gives him another smile and says: “No problem. I am sorry, but I didn’t get your name back in there.”  
Mike is stunned for a moment. Is Harvey really going to continue playing this game?  
But when he locks eyes with him, he sees what he always saw in granny’s eyes.  
Pure acceptation and affection. And like that isn’t enough to make him feel like he is going to cry. Harvey isn’t playing some mind games right now, he sees a woman, he just met in a bar and not Mike the drag. Finally understanding that, Mike feels a totally different kind of warmth spreading from his chest.  
He holds out a hand for the other man to shake.  
“I am Michelle”  
“I am Harvey. It has been a pleasure to meet you, even though it was for just so short. Maybe we could repeat that one day?”  
Mike blushes again but holds Harvey gaze.  
“Yeah. I would like that.”  
Then Harvey takes his hand and places a soft kiss on top of it.

They bid goodbye and for the whole ride back to his apartment and even when he lies in his bed, Mike can’t forget the soft kiss and gentle smile from Harvey.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a reeeally long conversation with a friend last week about cross- dressing and Transgender. It was really interesting and he said that as a drag queen you act more than feel like a woman, but as Transgender you are a woman and I tried to consider this for this chapter. I hope that came across? I haver never written something like this before.  
> I for sure meant no offense!  
> Also, I pictured Harvey being very gentle and not his usual cocky self. It's because I think that he would be very considering and caring for an unsure Mike. Do you agree? I would like to know your opinion.  
> I am really grateful for kudos and comments! :) and look out. There will be a chapter with Harvey and Michelle having a dinner date!


	3. Bara få va mig själv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything Harvey did was only for himself. Until it wasn't.  
> Mike entered his life like an unstoppable force and left his defenses in pieces. But maybe that wasn't so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you have another hastily written chapter! I don't even have time to re-read and editing it. So expect some mistakes!  
> I hope you enjoy.

Song for this chapter: [LALEH - Bara få va mig själv](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tzln6GO4yHY)

It’s a sunny April day and Harvey just got his first raise.  He goes out of _Pearson Hardman_ and enjoys the first rays of sunshine.

It’s half past 4 and he has exactly two hours to go to his apartment, change and return to work.

He turns his face towards the sun, closes his eyes for a moment.

God. Sunshine has never felt _this_ good. Or maybe it’s just the sleep deprivation talking.

Life as an associate is hard. He sleeps too little, works too much and to top it all, has to stay in close proximity to that rat, _Louis_.

But he just got a raise and Jessica said it will be only a matter of months before he gets the post of Senior Associate.

And that’s good enough for now.

He studied hard in Harvard and he works like a maniac now and he won’t stop until he got to the very top.

***

Money is missing. Not that Harvey would care so much about it normally. But something is just plainly wrong. He is sure that Louis is behind it, that ass. How he would love to shred him to pieces. Harvey gives a shit about others (okay maybe not Donna). He hasn’t gotten this far for being nice. But no matter where he searches, the pieces just don’t fit.

Even though Harvey doesn’t particularly care about Louis, he wouldn’t unload this shit upon him until he totally is sure that Louis _is_ guilty.

As it turns out, Louis isn’t the one who is stealing the money. It’s actually Hardman, that asshole. Harvey can’t say he is too surprised about it.

Jessica has paid his education and given him the job at her firm. He owns her a lot, but Harvey isn’t naïve.

To get to the top, you have to take what you want and don’t ever back down.

He tells her what the deal is. They get rid of Hardman and he gets promoted to Junior Partner.

The first thing he does as Junior Partner is calling Donna and ask (actually beg) her to come and work for him as his secretary.

***

He loves his new office. The view is fucking fantastic and he can listen to his old records as often as he likes.

The only downside is that Jessica has been nagging him for a week now that he has to get an associate.

The thing is, Harvey doesn’t want one of these pompous Harvard idiots.  

***

Well, Mike for sure is not one of those Harvard graduates. Or a graduate at all.

Harvey will ask himself for _years_ to come _why_ he offered the guy, who spread a suitcase full of pot on his carpet, a job as a lawyer. (The truth is because he cared about this idiot from the first moment on, but that’s something he won’t admit to himself for a long time still)

Things go up and down with Mike. He surprises and annoys Harvey to the same amount.

But he never really considers firing him. Not even when Jessica finds out and is furious at him.

 _He goes, I go_ he says and wonders when he started to care for somebody else than himself.

***

Mike is a mess. He just lost the last family he had and Harvey hurts. He doesn’t know why yet, but he wants to do something to help.

When he arrives at the other’s flat he can smell the weed even from the hallway, but he isn’t really surprised.

What he hasn’t expected is that he gets stoned together with Mike. They mostly joke around and do stupid stuff, but Harvey also opens up to him and tells Mike stuff he hasn’t really told anybody else.

Years later he will think that it hasn’t had so much to do with the weed, but more with that he trusted Mike already then with all he had.

 

***

He watches Mike fall in love with Rachel and he can understand it. She is intelligent, funny and attractive. It still hurts as hell.

He loses himself in pointless one night stands. He tries and fails at the relationship he has and thinks that maybe it would be better if he forgets about it and returns to his egoistic “Only I matter” mentality.

But then Mike smiles this special way at him and Harvey knows that he is doomed.

***

It wasn’t supposed to go this way.

Mike wanting to marry, then not to marry because they found out he is a fraud. Then him taking that stupid deal, instead of trusting Harvey and ending up in prison.

Harvey has never been this angry in his life and it’s consuming him (aside with the endless sadness and despair.

Mike is in prison. He is suffering.

Harvey never thought he would lose his mind one day, but he is fucking close right then.

He wonders when he started caring about somebody else more than himself.

***

Mike is finally out and it feels like Harvey can breathe again.

He has thought so much about the moment when Mike finally walks out of these doors.

Well, Rachel snogging Mike for sure hasn’t been in his fantasy.

But Harvey wants the other to be happy and so he will keep quiet and tell his heart to just shut up.

Mike looks deeply at him and there is an emotion clearly written all over his face, that Harvey just doesn’t get, but knows that is relevant.

Mike looks away and the moment is lost.

***

Harvey offers Mike to come back to work with him. Not as a lawyer, that ship has sailed. But he wants to have him there. Harvey misses Mike more than he will ever be able to say.

Mike declines but offers him friendship and loyalty for all time and it’s enough for now.

There is loud knocking at his door and Harvey curses while he searches a way through his dark living room. Who would come knocking at his damn door at fucking 2 in the morning?

When he opens the door he is shockingly surprised to find a rather nervous looking Mike there. Before he even can open his mouth Mike rushes past him into his apartment.

“I won’t marry her. _I won’t!_ ”

Harvey sighs and closes the door behind him and turns around.

“Okay, Mike.” Really. It’s 2 a.m. What the hell is he expecting from him?

But Mike closes the distance in a flash and suddenly there are warm and soft lips against his.

Harvey’s mind is still clouded from sleep, but he is pretty sure that Mike is just kissing him right now. _Huh._

Mike slowly leans back and gives him an unsure smile.

“Is this okay?”

Harvey wants to tell him that it’s more than just okay. That he has imaged kissing Mike for the better part of the last 5 years. That he always wanted to, but never had the guts to do it.

But it’s still fucking 2 in the morning so he just caresses Mike’s cheek and gives him a soft “Yeah” and leans back in to meet him in a kiss.

Later when they lie in Harvey’s bed and he has his arms fast around a snoring Mike, he thinks that he is really grateful he opened up to this man.

It has made him vulnerable and often miserable in the past, but it also let him feel the greatest gift there is: _Love_

He smiles and places a soft kiss at Mike’s head.

It’s not too bad to not be all on his own anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... my Harvey always turns out so soft and cheesy! I really don't plan to write him that way. It just happens.  
> Well. Hope it's not too OOC.  
> I hopefully can give you another chapter next week with jealous!Harvey. Let' see how that will work out :')


	4. Jag kommer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Harvey's and Mike's anniversary and Mike has a very special present for his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have no idea what this is supposed to be. The idea just turned up in my head and wouldn't leave. So I thought: why not *shrug*  
> Probably not my best one, but I hope you enjoy it nevertheless.

Song for this chapter: [Veronica Maggio - Jag kommer ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VjZwz3yxS9I)

 

Mike wakes from the warmth of the sun shining into their bedroom. He stays like this for a few moments more and enjoys it with a smile on his face.

He can feel Harvey's body press against him and for a moment Mike considers to just stay like this for the rest of the day and ignore everything else.

But, he can't. Today is their anniversary and he has planned something quite _special_ for his love. Harvey is actually pretty kinky (well no surprise there) and he just gets absolutely crazy whenever he sees Mike in women's underwear. 

So Mike thought what would be better as a gift than himself in a fine silk lingerie, completed with stockings (he even shaved his legs! What he does in the name of love...) and high heels. But that's not even the best part, no, the best thing of it all is that Mike will wear it the whole day during work _and_ tell Harvey about it.

Mike smirks when he gets in the shower. This will be _so_ much fun! And probably hours full of almost painful sexual tension, but that will just make it better when they finally get home. He gets out of the shower and gets in his special outfit for the day. When everything is in place he turns around and looks himself up and down in the huge mirror. He looks really great, if he may say so. Sadly he can't wear the high heels to work, so his ass won't struck out so much, but he has to save something for the night after all.

When Harvey comes out of the bedroom Mike is already in his suit and eats breakfast.

"To see the day you stand up earlier than me... I thought I wouldn't live to see that." Mike grins and grasps Harvey's shirt and pulls him close.

"Shut up" he says and kisses him. When they break apart Harvey leans his forehead against Mike's and gently caresses his cheek with his thumb.

"Happy anniversary" Mike gives the older one his most loving smile and leans into his touch.

"Happy anniversary, babe." Harvey frowns and pouts (Yes, the great Harvey Specter does pout. Who knew?)

"I told you not to call me that." Mike grins at that.

"Yeah, sorry babe."

Harvey just rolls his eyes and lets him go. "Well I would have invited you to shower sex, but after you are dressed already and all that, I guess not. Too bad."

He gives Mike an evil smile, then turns around and fucking _swings_ his hips on the way to the bathroom.

Mike groans and facepalms himself. _That man_ is the devil himself.

*_*

They are on time for once. (Okay so Harvey is actually always on time, but never mind...)

Mike first gets the files he has on his own desk and then gets on the way to Harvey office. He takes a photo out of his bag and puts it on top of the pile.

He can't help it but feel giddy from all the excitement.

Mike passes Donna's desk with a wink and she whistles at him. He can feel how his cheeks get warm and he hopes that his blush isn't  _super_ obvious. Donna was the one that helped him with his special outfit for today and even though he hasn't told her that he would wear it to work too, Mike kind of has the feeling that she knows.

Who is he kidding? Of course she knows. She is Donna after all.

 He enters the office and puts the files on Harvey's desk. The older one doesn't even look up. Well, this just _won't_ work if Harvey doesn't see the picture.

Mike clears his throat. "The Oxfam files"

"Yeah, good. Get back to work on the Lasley contract." Harvey is still focused on whatever paper he is writing. _Damn_.

"Harvey! Look at the god damn files!" comes suddenly through the intercom. Mike looks startled at Donna through the glass wall. She just winks at him.

His boss looks confused at him and Donna and then finally looks at the stack.

"What..." he begins, but whatever he wanted to say is lost as he stares at the picture. It shows Mike's outfit splayed out on their bed.

Harvey looks at it for a few more seconds and then stares at Mike, his gaze filled with heat.

Mike smirks again and puts on hand on his hips. "This", he points at the photo," is what I am wearing. _Right now._ And if you are a good boy I will let you see how it looks _on me_ tonight." Then he blows him a kiss and turns around.

He overexaggerates a little bit with swaying his ass on his way out, but it's only fair. Revenge is sweet.

*_*

Everything is going according to plan so far. Mike goes more often to Harvey's office to bring him something than is strictly necessary, but the look he gets every time from his boss/boyfriend is _absolutely_ worth it.

He can feel Harvey's heated gaze following him all day and it fills him with a thrill of anticipation for what is to come in a few hours.

But everything changes pretty quickly when they have a meeting with a client. Mike sits down beside his boss and they begin to question the client as always.

But then Mike can suddenly feel Harvey's foot rub up and down his calf. Then a few minutes later the older one brings his hand down and lays it on Mike's knee. Mike risks a look at his boss, but Harvey that bastard looks as professional as always. 

Then another minute passes and Harvey suddenly starts to draw circles on his leg and moves the hand slowly up and down.

Mike swallows and tries to focus on the conversation. When Harvey suddenly squeezes his thigh and Mike has to bite his lip (hard) to stop himself from moaning he finally understands what this is: _Payback._

The meeting seems to be endless and every touch feels like torture and Mike shifts uncomfortably in his seat, trying his best to hide his hard on from the client.

After 30 minutes of more torture, the meeting finally ends and the client as least doesn't say anything when Mike doesn't stand up to shake hands.

Harvey is still his smooth self and shows the other one out. When he turns around and smirks at the younger one, Mike stands up, glares angrily at his boyfriend and then storms out with the rest of his dignity.

"Ah, Mike... Come one." Mike ignores his boss and heads to the nearest bathroom.

He just passed the door when he can hear Harvey enter behind him and the lock springing into place.

Then he is grasped by his jacket and thrown against the wall. Suddenly Harvey's mouth is on him, his tongue attacking hungrily his mouth.

Mike can feel every place where Harvey is pressed against him and moans loudly when the other one shifts against his erection.

"Fuck...I am sorry. But you have no idea what you are doing to me" Harvey says while he sucks on Mike's neck. "Haven't been able to think about _anything_ else. God...that one time I just wanted to throw you on my desk and fuck you _right there._ "

Mike whimpers and clenches Harvey's arms. This is _so_ unfair. What Mike in women's underwear is doing to Harvey is Harvey dirty talking to Mike. It turns him into an absolute mess.

It's when Harvey starts to unbutton Mike's shirt that the younger one backs away (well as far as he can, being pressed against the wall)

"Harvey, we _can't_..."

" _What?"_

"This is supposed to be something special for tonight, not for a quick fuck in the man's bathroom."

Harvey sighs but takes a few steps back and adjust his own clothing. Nothing can be heard except their loud breathing. When they finally have calmed down, Harvey steps closer again and places a single soft kiss on Mike's lips.

"You better make up for this later tonight."

Mike smiles happily at his boyfriend and gives him another quick kiss. "I will, I promise."

*_*

 Mike has no idea _how_ but somehow they survived the rest of the evening without fucking each other's brain out every time they were in the same room.

When the most important work is finally finished Harvey crosses the distance from his desk to the couch, where Mike sits, and grips hm at his wrist. Without waiting for Mike to get his stuff, Harvey drags him along to the elevator and then to the outside of the building, where Ray is already waiting for them.

The moment the door of the car closes behind them Harvey is on him. Mike lets out a surprised gasp which Harvey uses to deepen the kiss.

Mike feels himself grow hard again and wonders why he turns into a needy 16 year old every time Harvey touches him.

They stumble out of the car as soon it stops and hastily bid Ray goodbye before they storm in the building. Harvey continues to kiss and suck on Mike's neck and whisper all sorts of lewd things he plans to do to Mike.

They crash through the front time, stumbling their way through the dark living room, neither of them willing to break away long enough to turn on the lights.

_Finally_ , they make it to the bedroom and Mike pushes Harvey on top of the bed. Both are out of breath already and Mike uses the time to calm down.

"You stay right there. I will be back in a moment." He can hear Harvey groan, what makes him smile.

Mike goes into the walk-in closet, removes his suits and gets in the high heels. Then he goes into the bathroom and puts on some eyeliner, mascara and lipstick.

_Perfect._

When he comes out again he can hear how Harvey breath hitches.

"Fuck, Mike."

The younger one grins. "Yeah, that's the idea. But later."

He grips Harvey's tie and pulls him up to standing. Then slowly layer for layer Mike undresses the other man.

Harvey is breathing fast and Mike can see how hard he is controlling himself not to touch Mike.

Finally the last piece of clothing is gone and Harvey stands the in front of him in all his glory.

Mike pushes Harvey back on the bed and crawls over him.

They kiss passionately and get lost in each other's touch.

Mike promised he would make up for earlier and he intends to keep his word.

*-*

They just finished their 3rd round and Mike feels boneless. In a few minutes, when he comes down from his post orgasmic high he will probably feel sticky and uncomfortable, but for now he just enjoys the moment and Harvey closeness.

"I actually forgot to give you your present."

Mike chuckles and cuddles closer.

"You didn't have to get me anything."

Harvey laughs, places a kiss on Mikes' cheek and then softly detaches himself from Mike's arms. He crosses the room and takes out a box from his wardrobe.

"Well, you see. It's actually a quite selfish gift."

He passes Mike the packet and he opens it with a curious expression.

When he sees what's inside, Mike laughs and grins. Then gets up and kisses Harvey again.

"Thank you. I love you."

Harvey gives him a look full of adoration and squeezes his hand.

" I love you too."

 

On the bed, in the box, lays a slutty police officer dress with knee-high leather boots.

Mike smiles against Harvey's lips.

He really looks forward to making use of his present soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha. Sorry? I really can't write sex scenes. I am sorry if you are disappointed now.  
> You are welcome to leave me a comment. I would really like to know what you think!  
> Kudos are always great and appreciated!  
> Just if somebody wondered, this is not in the same "universe" as the chapter with Mike cross-dressing.  
> You will get more of that soon :)


	5. Vårens Första Dag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Hogwarts AU is obligatory, no matter the fandom!  
> Something short and funny. Enjoy.

Song for this chapter: [LALEH - Vårens Första Dag](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j8VdehTuZfw)

\---------

Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the best school in Harvey's opinion.

But the best thing for the 3rd year Gryffindor is the sorting ceremony. The way how the 1st years hide awkwardly behind McGonagall, some as pale as the moon, some looking like they are going to faint. It's really the most fun thing that happens around the school. (Well besides the pranks some of his classmates do)

They, Donna and Harvey, sit at their table and he ignores how Donna likes to make fun of how he almost tripped when he went up to the hat in the first year. His gaze wanders through the hall and settles on Jessica, a 5th year Ravenclaw that (god knows why) kind of likes/tolerates Harvey. They don't talk much because they don't have any classes together, but they nod at and greet each other in the hallway.

Then his gaze settles on the Slytherin table. He can see Litt, that guy is in the same year as him and Harvey really gets pissed off every time he sees him.

Finally, the doors open with a loud sound and McGonagall enters with her head held high and leads a flock of unsure looking kids through the hall. Some words are being said and then the fun begins. Harvey snickers from time to time when a kid looks particularly scared and claps every time one is sorted into Gryffindor.

_Mike Ross_

Harvey has no idea what, but something about the skinny blond boy captivates him.

The kid walks up and looks at the floor. The hat barely touches his head and shouts: "Ravenclaw!"

The boy gives a shy, but happy smile and walks to the correct table, where surprisingly he sits down beside Jessica and she doesn't rip his head off right there and then.

It's just a feeling in his gut then, but Harvey thinks he is going to entertain himself quite much with that Ross kid in the years that will follow.

\---

It's Harvey's 5th year in Hogwarts and Harvey might consider committing murder. His brain is stuffed so full with all the stupid things he needs to know for his O.W.L. it might explode anytime. He sighs and shifts in his seat. He has been studying in the library for _hours_ and there is no end in sight.

"With which spell does a wizard defend himself against a boggart? Who the hell needs that shit?" Harvey disclaims annoyed. As if he would ever meet one of those in real life.

"It's _Ridiculus_ and you have to imagine something funny so you can laugh at the boggart." The older one looks up surprised and sees Ross standing there.

The kid actually blushes when Harvey just continues to stare at him without saying anything. But damn. Has the guy grown up. He is at the end of 2nd year now and he is taller, not so boyish awkward and more teenager awkward and if Harvey would have to settle with one word... he would describe Mike as cute.

"Riiight. And how do you know that? They teach that at the end of 3rd year."

Ross actually blushes even more and Harvey has to bite his lips so he won't laugh. But the blond just looks so adorable.

"I like to read...and once I read something I never forget it."

Harvey raises an eyebrow at that and makes an unbelieving _huh_ sound.

"You can ask me what you want from that", Mike points at his notes, "and I bet I will be abe to answer them all."

Harvey just grins and nods. Then the questioning begins and after 10 minutes Harvey slowly begins to realize he will lose this one.

He gives up half an hour later. Mike got them all right, even the stuff he wouldn't actually learn in class for years yet.

"So what do you want?"

"Huh?"

"You won the bet. So what do you want?"

Mike blushes so much his face looks like a tomato and Harvey really wants to know what's going on in the head of the younger boy.

The blond Ravenclaw looks at the floor and plays with his robe.

"Hogsmeade. I can go next year....and...I... would you...ah...go with me?"

Harvey chuckles and gives him a cocky grin. "SO you want a date with my good looking self?"

Mike blushes even more if that's possible, but nods.

"Deal."

The younger one looks at him in surprise but gives him a stunning smile after another moment and Harvey is kind of happy that he lost the bet.

He gets even happier when Mike offers him to study with him in the following weeks.

\---

Harvey survived and passed! his exams. He started writing letters with Mike during the summer and Harvey was surprised how well they got along. They had quite the different interests, but they still had so much to talk about. If Harvey were honest, he was quite looking forward to the days he received a letter from the younger boy.

The new school year finally started and Harvey was pleasantly surprised when Jessica and Mike joined Donna and him in the train. They talk and in Harvey's chest spreads this warmth every time Mike looks at him, blushes and looks away.

Some time passes and it's almost Christmas when Mike finds him in the library again and asks him to the date that he was promised.

Harvey gladly agrees.

They spend it strolling around, buying sweets and drinking warm pumpkin juice. It is nice. Really nice.

From there on the go on "dates" more often. They walk around the lake or cuddle together in front of the Gryffindor fireplace and just talk. Mike tells him about the accident that took his parents away when he was 11 and about his grandma, that Harvey already adores without ever meeting her.

Harvey instead tells him about his mother cheating and his little brother Marcus, who is also in Gryffindor.

Spending time with Mike is never a hardship and even though they can't see each other so much, it's still the happiest time in Harvey's life.

Of course, Donna has to ruin everything. One day when they sit together and do their homework she looks at him and says: "You haven't fooled around with others like you used to since you began to spend your time with Mike."

"Yeah... So what?"

"Well, maybe that is _because_ you want to fool around _with_ Mike?

Harvey's movements freeze and he looks shocked at his best friend.

"Donna! He is barely 13!", he says angrily and then storms to his bedchamber, where he hides in his bed with the curtains closed, for the rest of the day.

Actually, he isn't angry at Donna, but more at himself. He has been thinking about Mike in _that way_ more and more often in the last few months and every time it happens, he feels incredibly guilty afterward. But he wants it, so badly.

Things are quite awkward between Mike and him after Harvey's "realization" and he feels bad because Mike looks so hurt every time Harvey avoids him.

It goes on like this for months, until Donna has apparently enough of their shit and locks them up in a supply closet and jinxes it so it will only open after they fixed their problems.

First, they shuffle around in awkward silence, but then Mike asks him with a hurtful expression if he hates him and Harvey... just breaks.

He tells him _everything_ and Mike gets redder with every word Harvey says, but at least he doesn't look disgusted or angry.

Mike even surprises him when he pulls him closer and plants a soft kiss on his lips. "I want that too Harvey."

And Harvey can't do anything but grin like a maniac.

And so they start dating for real.

\---

It's summer again and Harvey is spending the week with Mike and his lovely grandmother.

They steal kisses everytime they think Edith won't see and when one night she declares loudly that she will be gone for a few hours, they look at each other and smile.

It's time for the next big step. Their first time is kind of awkward with a lot of blushing (also on Harvey's side) and sweet kisses.

When Harvey has to leave, he does with a heavy heart and promises to write every day for the rest of the summer.

\---

Harvey's last year at Hogwarts begins and it's busy right from the start. He hardly sees Mike, but they try to make time for each other as often as possible.

They sneak into the other's dorm at night and spend it cuddling and kissing.

He gets an owl from Jessica, who tells him about a free post as a lawyer at the ministry and somehow Harvey knows that this is what he wants.

When it's spring and only a few months are missing before he finishes school, he tells Mike about it.

He agrees that it would fit Harvey and smiles. What should he do at such a response than kiss him breathless?

They lie there in the grass and plan their future together and Harvey has never felt more blessed.

\---

Moving into a little crappy over expensive flat after Hogwarts is quite the change, but at least he likes his job.

Only writing and not seeing Mike is hard, but they will cope, of that Harvey is sure.

Mike also is allowed to spend a month here with him in summer and Harvey tries to save as much as he can, so he can pamper Mike with everything he wants

\---

It's the last day of June and Harvey waits at the train platform.

The Hogwarts' Express just arrived and a mass of young people run into their family's arms or play around with friends.

Finally, he sees a mob of blond hair and stunning blue eyes.

Mike closes the distances running and throws himself in Harvey's arm.

The last years have been hard, but now Mike finally finished his last year in school and will move in with Harvey.

"Welcome home" Harvey says and kisses him gently.

 

Harvey finally knows what he felt the first time he saw Mike.

It was the knowledge that this boy will change his life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after writing it, I thought that it would actually make more sense if they go to Ilvermorny. But I don't have time to change it and I also don't have a lot of knowledge about it.  
> Please leave kudos and comments :)  
> I am always open to ideas and requests.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you know a Swedish Song that's fitting for Marvey? Let me know in a comment and I might use it for this fic.  
> Did you like it? Then please leave a kudo or comment.  
> Let me know what you think. I always try to improve :)  
> Thank you all for reading.


End file.
